


Starting Anew

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), One Tree Hill RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Summary: Jensen is the average man, a second grade teacher, and has a identical twin brother who teaches high school. He just got out of a bad relationship and isn't looking for anything new. Jared is a recently single father, a successful actor, and not looking for much. When Jensen finds his son lost in the store, a friendship forms that could definitely turn into more.





	1. Starting Anew Character Biogrophies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally on LiveJournal.

  
Author's notes: YOU CAN SKIP THIS AND GO STRAIGHT TO CHAPTER ONE!!! ALTHOUGH IT HELPS SOMEWHAT TO EXPLAIN THE RELATIONSHIPS!!  


* * *

**_Starting Anew Character Biographies_**    
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/00002dwb/)  
Jared Tristan Padalecki  
Age:28  
Height: 6 foot 4inches  
Eyes: Blue/green w/ Hazel edges  
Bio: Due to situations he’d rather not talk about but that many know about, Jared has just become a single father to his only son. A successful actor, recently moved to a quiet side of town to avoid any drama. Friends with Steve Carlson.  
Trademark: Always hungry but somehow in shape.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000d3b7/)  
Alexander Sean Padalecki  
Age: 2  
Height: 2 feet 6inches  
Eyes: Brown  
Bio: Happy by nature. Loves gummy worms and his Dad. When he was a little over one year old he just stopped talking and making noise. Only form of communication is ASL and gestures.  
Trademark: Can sleep through pretty much anything.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/00006tkc/)  
Jensen Ross Ackles  
Age: 32  
Height: 6 foot 1 inches  
Eyes: Green  
Bio: Second grade teacher and loves his job. Has a older twin brother who teaches high school. Is openly bisexual but is in no way looking for another relationship.  
Trademark: Ridiculously shy when he isn’t talking about kids or work with people he doesn’t know.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000979s/)  
Dean Samuel Ackles  
Age:32  
Height: 6 foot 1 inches  
Eyes: Green  
Bio: A high school English and History teacher. Loves to torture his little brother. Is flat out gay and in a .currently, 5 year long relationship with his fiancé Misha Collins.  
Trademark: Bad habit of acting like his brother to see if his boyfriends can tell them apart (nearly all fail).

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/00004sts/)  
Misha Dmitri Collins  
Age:28  
Height: 5 foot 11 inches  
Eyes: Blue  
Bio: The fiancé of Dean Ackles. Has been part of Dean and Jensen’s life since he moved into town 11 years ago. One of the few people who can easily tell them apart.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/000078gs/)  
Chad Michael Murray  
Age: 31  
Height: 6 foot  
Eyes: Blue  
Bio: Actor and bestfriend of Jared Padalecki. God Father of Alex, and boyfriend to James Lafferty. Very few actually know they’re dating, They just assume they’re best friends.  
Trademark: Being a douche/dick.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/000084c5/)  
Danneel Elta Harris  
Age: 30  
Height: 5 foot 7inches  
Eyes: Brown  
Bio: Friend of Jensen, coworker and self appointed relationship guru. Has a bad habit of falling for people she shouldn’t  
Trademark: Somehow can make Jensen feel better no matter how bad the situation, but still can’t tell him apart from Dean.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/00005cy2/)  
James Martin Lafferty  
Age:26  
Height: 6 foot 2 inches  
Eyes: Blue  
Bio: Boyfriend of Chad. Extremely protective of the ones he loves. Acts before he thinks, and is ridiculously good at basketball.  
Trademark: One of the few, if not the only one, that can get Chad to shut up.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000bpg7/)  
Genevieve Nicole Cortese  
Age: 28  
Height:5 foot 4 inches  
Eyes: Brown  
Bio: Jared’s ex, Alex’s mom. Up and coming actress  
Trademark: Being Jared’s ex

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000as0f/)  
David Paul Boreanaz  
Age: 36  
Height: 6 foot 1  
Eyes: Brown  
Bio: Coworker of Dean and Bestfriend of Jason Manns.  
Trademark: Flirting without meaning to or trying.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000c5c4/)  
Jason Daniel Manns  
Age: 28  
Height: 6 foot 2 ½ inches  
Eyes: Hazel  
Bio: Sings back up vocals for Christian Kane and Steve Carlson. Best friends with David Boreanaz  
Trademark: Voice and guitar skills

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000gw7y/)  
Sophia Ann Bush  
Age: 31  
Height: 5 foot 4 inches  
Eyes: Hazel  
Bio: Jared’s Lawyer and Mike Rosenbaum’s step sister.  
Trademark: Being ruthless in the courtroom.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000h63f/)  
Thomas John Patrick Welling  
Age: 34  
Height: 6 foot 3 inches  
Eyes: Blue/Grey  
Bio: Genevieve’s lawyer and Jensen’s neighbor. Currently dating actor Michael Rosenbaum  
Trademark: Has yet to loose a court case and doesn’t plan on doing so now.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000f34z/)  
Michael Owen Rosenbaum  
Age:35  
Height: 6 foot  
Eyes: Blue  
Bio: Extremely childish, but can be serious when needed.He's and actor and owns the daycare the Jared takes Alex to every other day and when he can’t find a babysitter.  
Trademark: His more often than not bald head and ability to connect instantly with kids.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000ebeg/)  
Steven Paul Carlson  
Age:36  
Height: 6 foot  
Eyes: Light blue  
Bio: Singer and guitarist for Kane. Dating Christian Kane, and friends with Jared Padalecki.  
Trademark: Intense blue eyes and calming voice.

 

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/00003d53/)  
Christian Kane  
Age:34  
Height: 5 foot 10 inches  
Eyes: Deep blue  
Bio: Lead singer and guitarist for Kane. Friends with Jensen and comes over to have jam sessions.  
Trademark: Southern accent and hair.  
 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was Saturday and Jensen was bored out of his mind. It was only two o'clock and he was about ready to shoot himself n the foot as a source of entertainment. He left out a huff and decided to make that trip to Toys R Us that he had been putting off. He pulled on his shoes and jacket, grabbed his car keys and headed out. He was in the store for all of fifteen minutes when he came across a kid who was crying hysterically, but no sounds were coming out. Jensen kneeled down to his level.

"Hey Buddy whats wrong?" Jensen's heart broke as the kid cried harder if possible and splayed his fingers and tapped his thumb to his forehead. Jensen immediately understood that was ASL for dad. The kid was no older than two and looked terrified. "How about we go find your Dad?" The kid nodded eagerly and Jensen picked him up and began the search for his missing father.

Jensen was making his way past his sixth isle when he saw a man in a hat rushing down the isle in a panic. "Excuse me! Sir! I think I found what your looking for." The man turned and Jensen noticed, despite the sunglasses and hat the man wore, instant relief flooded his features when he saw the child in his arms.

The man rushed over and instantly lifted the child from Jensen's arms and held him tight. He pulled off his sunglasses and placed the kid on the ground and kneeled down. Jensen offhandedly notice that he was still a good deal taller than than the boy. "Don't you ever walk away from Daddy again. You had me so scared." He signed the words while he spoke them. "I was so worried you were hurt or someone had taken you." The child mouthed sorry while also signing. The man nodded and picked him up. "It's okay." The man finally turned his attention to Jensen.

The man gave him a calculating look before finally speaking. "So...what do you want for finding him?"

"For you to keep a better eye on him while out in public." Jensen said simply before beginning to walk away.

"No. Seriously. What do you want?"

Jensen turned back to the man. "I already told you what I wanted."

"That can't possibly be all you want."

Jensen thought for a moment. "I want $500,000. All in 20's." The man stared at him in shock, Jensen chuckled. "I'm kidding. I really don't want anything. Just keep better eye on him is all I ask. Seriously. Accidents happen and there are creeps in this world who like to kidnap children." Jensen began to walk away again. He made it about ten steps before a shout had him halting.

"Hey! What's your name?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Jensen."

"I'm Jared, he's Alex."

"Nice to meet you both. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Thank you!" Jared yelled.

Jensen tossed his hand in the air as a You're Welcome and kept walking. Jensen made it all the way to his house and into his bedroom before he realized he never got what he went to the store for in the first place.

****

Jared entered his house with Alex in his arms. He took off both their shoes and sat Alex down and turned on the answering machine. 'You have six missed calls and four messages. First message. Hey Jay it's Chad. I know you have an interview scheduled tomorrow so I figured I'd offer my awesome daycare services before Mike and Tom beat me to the punch. Jared rolled his eyes. And don't roll you eyes it's not attractive. James will be here so you know I'll be on my best behavior. And be fore you press the skip button I'm totally pulling the God Father card and saying I miss my God son and demand visitation I miss him. Okaygottagobye! Jared laughed at the end of the message. Someone must have come into the room. Chad was rarely not a douche and was only that way with Jared, James, and Alex

'Message two. Jared it's me. Jared groaned instantly recognizing the voice. I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear but I want to have Alex next weekend. I know it's only been a month, but I miss him. Jay, I am so sorry for what I- Jared turned off the machine not really in the mood to hear the rest of the messages.

Jared turned to Alex. "What do you say I make us a snack?" Alex nodded excitedly. Jared made them both peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and cut up strawberries and bananas. Once they finished their snacks Jared sat with Alex on the for and played with his cars and train set. There was a knock at the door and Jared yelled that it was open. He wasn't very surprised when Chad sauntered his way into the house like he owned the place. Alex looked to see who it was. He smiled from ear to ear when he saw it was Chad. Alex scrambled to his feet and ran and tackled Chad.

"Hey Kiddo!" Chad tickled Alex's sides and smiled at the silent laugh he got in return. "How was the store trip?"

"Could've gone better but not horrible. I lost Alex for a few minutes." Chad opened his mouth to yell. "But before you go and chew me out a new one. This man, with these intense eyes, found him. Brought him straight to me."

Chad suddenly found himself on the floor playing with Alex as well. "So what did he want?"

"See that's just the thing. He didn't want anything other than for me to keep a better eye on Alex next time I was out."

Chad stopped playing with the toys. "Seriously?" Alex tapped Chad on the arm to get his attention. "Oh, sorry." Chad moved the car back onto the track.

"I don't think he recognized me. Which is something I'm trying to figure out if I should be upset or not about."

" Well maybe he lives under a rock somewhere."

"Chad. Even the rocks under the rocks know who I am with everything going on."

"Well apparently you just met the exception. So, what are you going to do as a thank you?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Why nothing?"

"Chad. I ran into him in Toys R Us do you honestly think I'm going to run into him again?"


	3. Chapter 2

z88;

A/N: Image is from a friend. Her lovely work can be found 

[Here](http://traveller-in-time.tumblr.com/tagged/my_manip).

Chapter 2

As it turns out, Jared did run into Jensen again. Granted it was two weeks later in _Wal-Mart_ of all places. He was picking out cereal when Alex pulled on his sleeve and pointed behind Jared. Jared turned to see Jensen looking at packages of meat at the end of the isle. Alex placed his right hand flat over the center of his chest and moved it in a clockwise motion, while giving Jared an excited smile.

“Please what?” Alex pointed and Jensen again and bounced in his seat slightly in an agitated fashion and made a sad face, forcing tears into his eyes. “ Hey. No pouting.” Jared let out a sigh before tossing a few boxes of cereal into his cart and walked down the isle. He was just about to say Jensen’s name when a guy, only a few inches shorter than Jensen came over and tossed something in the cart before he twined his fingers with Jensen’s. A small frown pulled at Jared’s features. He wasn’t exactly sure why it bothered him that Jensen was holding hands with another guy. Hell he had only met him for a few moments. Jared internally shook his head before continuing his journey over to Jensen. 

As he neared the shorter of the two looked up and saw Jared. The small smile that played at his lips instantly died and his features turned cautious. He gently tugged at Jensen’s fingers until he looked up and over at Jared. The same scrutinizing gazed covered his features before Jensen finally spoke. “Can I help you?” His voice came out a little more gruff than Jared remembered.

“Ummm…I take it you don’t remember me.” Jared received a thousand yard stare. He pushed his sunglasses up to rest on the beanie, that had become a permanent fixture in his wardrobe. “It’s me Jared. You found Alex when he walked away from me a week or so back when we were in _Toys R Us._ ” A flicker of recognition crossed Jensen’s features. Before total enlightenment dawned.

“Ohhh…right Jared. Sorry my memory hasn’t been the best lately.” Jensen Chuckled. “What brings you to _Wal-Mart?_ ” 

“Just getting some small things for Alex. We have a lot of real food but no snacks or anything quick.” Jared looked awkwardly over to the guy standing next to Jensen.

“Oh Jared right. This is Misha.” Misha waved awkwardly. “Misha is a friend of mine. We’ve known each other for…well a while now.”

“Is he your friend or _friend_. I mean I saw him holding you hand and if you are it’s totally fine I mean-”

“Nope just friends.” Jensen rushed out. 

“Okay well this is going to sound totally awkward. I just wanted to thank you for finding Alex for me. I have a 360, PS3, and a Wii, as a thank you I just thought I’d let you know that you can come and play anytime. And I think Alex would like that and I’m going to stop talking now because this is getting awkward.” Jared finished in a rush with a blush. 

Jensen smirked. “How about you give me your cell phone number and I’ll call you to make plans later.” Jared programmed his number into the phone and handed it back with an awkward smile. 

Jared smiled at Jensen. “So umm…I’m gonna go now, because Alex and I have things to get and….stuff?” The end sounded more like a question than a statement. “I’m just gonna go now. Ummm…yeah.” Jared blushed before hurriedly pushing away his cart with a smiling Alex sitting inside.

****

Misha watched as Jared walked away before turning and smacking his companion in the back of the head. 

“Ow!” He turned to glare at Misha. “What the hell was that for?”

“Jensen! He think’s you’re your _brother_ Dean. Jensen is going to kick your ass.”

“No he isn’t.” Dean said assuredly while tossing needed items into the cart.

“He most definitely will be. How many ass kicking’s is it going to take before you stop screwing around with your brothers friends?”

“He wasn’t just a friend. That was Jared Padalecki.”

“Yeah I know who it was. Who doesn’t know who Jared is. I mean considering he just got full custody of his son, is in the news, and is nominated for 2 Grammy’s.”

“Exactly. So why is he trying to get with my brother?”

“Dean. He’s not trying to get with your brother. He wants to thank him for finding his son.”

Dean gave Misha a skeptical look. “Really? You’re going to fall for that? Mish he doesn’t want to thank my brother, he wants to _thank_ my brother.” Dean made a thrusting motion against the cart which earned him a disgusted look from his lover.

“You are such a pig.”

Dean backed Misha up against the food shelf and pinned Misha’s arms on one of the ledges. “This pig keeps you satisfied.” He whispered huskily against Misha’s lip.

“Dean we’re in the middle of a store.” Misha whispered in slight panic but his pupils were blown in lust.

“I know.” Dean grunted out before taking Misha’s lips in a kiss. Misha let out a soft moan and placed his hands on Dean’s chest with every intention of pushing him away. That is until dean gripped him by his collar and attached his lips to his neck instead. Misha let out a soft gasp and subconsciously rolled his hips into the older mans. Deans lips kissed up from his neck and back to his lips where he sucked a full lower lip into his mouth for a little nibble. Misha pulled back from the kiss and turned his head when Dean dove in for a second kiss, trying to deter his determined lover.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000k4a3/)

Dean, not easily stopped, just returned to Misha’s neck where he bit down hard enough to leave angry red marks and teeth impressions that would fade, but not before they left the store. Misha gasped out Dean’s name and with a soft moan and every bit of will power he possessed he pushed Dean away. Dean smirked down at his flushed lover, Misha glared, but not as effectively as he would of liked since he was panting and flushed. “You’re an ass.” He said while looking up and down the isle hoping no one saw. He pushed Dean again to get enough room to walk around him.

“You love me.” Dean said while pushing the cart after his future husband. They headed to check out, then to the car. When Misha went to go to the driver seat Dean snatched the keys from his hand. “I’m driving.” 

“Dean. Do not go to Jensen’s.” Dean only smiled before getting into the drivers seat. “ _Dean._ ” Misha whined knowing that no matter what he said they were going to end up at his future brother in laws regardless of if he wanted to or not.

****

Jensen had just put his steak on the George Foreman when hurried forceful knocks came to the door. He opened the door and was only mildly surprised when his brother rushed into his house followed closely by Misha and turned to give him an annoyed look. “You have a boyfriend.”

Jensen rolled his eyes before shutting the door. “Hi Jensen, how are you Jensen. Fine Dean, thanks for asking.” Jensen said voce dripping sarcasm. “And since when did I have a boyfriend?”

“Hi Jensen.”

“Hi Misha.” he gave his attention back to his brother. “Now what is this about me having a boyfriend.”

“We ran into Jared today at the store.” Dean said with a smile.

“Ooookaaay?” 

“He gave me his number.”

Jensen chuckled. “He did what?”

“He thought I was you,”

  
“And you didn’t correct him.” Jensen mumbled.

“he gave me his number and wants _you_ to hang out with him and Alex. Who is definitely a cute kid, a bit quiet though.”

“He’s mute.”

“Whatever.” Dean said with a roll of his eyes. “Here.” Dean tossed Jensen his phone. “Call him.”

“Uh. No.” Jensen started to stand. “ I have food on the-hey!” He snapped when Dean pushed him back down.

“Misha’ll check it, won’t you?” Misha raised his hands up in surrender and went into the kitchen. Dean turned back to Jensen. “Call him.”

“No.”

“Don’t you know who he is?!” Dean stressed;

“No!”

“No?” Dean asked shocked.

“No.” 

“Seriously?!” Dean asked surprised.

“Seriously.”

“How do you not know who-”

Misha interpreted. “Dean.”

“What!”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what!” He asked aggravated. Misha gave him a scolding look before Dean let out a sigh. “Fine.” He turned to Jensen. “Just…call him. Please?”

“No.”

“Don’t make me embarrass you.” Dean warned.

****

Jared had just pulled up to his house when he noticed a few paparazzi stationed outside his house. He let out a huff before pulling into the driveway. He ignored them as he unbuckled Alex from his booster seat and placed him next to the car before grabbing the grocery bags and heading towards the house. He followed at a steady pace behind Alex who lead the way, only distracted once by a paparazzi who got to close. His eyes widened and he stopped walking.

“It’s okay just go to the house.” Alex stood patiently by the door while Jared fished out the keys from his pocket. As soon as the doors opened, they were greeted by two excited dogs. Jared gave a sharp whistle to stop them from plowing over Alex (something they did often). After Alex gave them a few hugs and kisses. He and the dogs took off to his room to play.

Jared opened the sliding door so the dogs could go out and to allow some air flow into the house. He had just started to put away groceries when his phone started to play _Crazy Love_ by Jason Manns. He looked at the screen to see it was Chad, he put it on speaker. “Yes Chad?”

“I demand to talk to my God Son.”

“I demand that you tell me hi when you call me on my phone you dick, and exactly how do you plan to do that? You are in LA and I’m in Sacramento. Six and a half hours apart.”

“Skype, bitch.”

“I’m nobodies bitch. To bad you can’t say the same.”

“Hey screw you. I am no ones bitch…unless James and his dick is so far up my ass I can taste his come in my throat.”

“Whoa. T.M.I.” Jared said with a chuckle. Let me set up my laptop and I’ll get Alex.

“Take your time, hurry up.” Then the line went dead; Jared pocketed his phone. He walked down the hall to his bedroom to get his laptop he peeked his head into Alex’s room to see him playing with his train set. 

“You okay?” Alex looked up, nodded, then went back to his train. Jared had just sat his laptop down on the _Cars_ kid table in the living room when his phone went off again. He answered without looking at the ID. “Gimme a chance to get situated Chad. Alex isn’t going anywhere.”

“Actually. It’s Tom, Genevieve’s lawyer.” Jared’s shoulders tensed. “Genevieve has told me she contacted you about having, or seeing Alex next weekend.”

Jared logged onto Skype. “Look Tom that’s not a good idea. The whole reason I have custody of Alex is because she…” Jared trailed off. “You know what she did.”

“Jared she didn’t exactly-”

“Well she didn’t stop it either!” Jared snapped before getting a hold of himself. “Look Tom. I just…I don’t want Alex around her. It’s been 6 months and he’s finally starting to be social again. I’m not putting him through that.”

“Jared she has the right to see him.”

“No. She doesn’t. I have custody of him, and I’m not giving that up.”

“Jared, look, she’s his mother she feels bad about what happened. How about a few hours with you and myself there to supervise to ensure that nothing happens.”

“And if Alex is scared of her?”

“Then we’ll leave.”

Jared let out a frustrated groan. “Look I’ll think about it okay?”

“Jared-” Jared hung up the phone. Jared let out a groan as his phone immediately began to ring. “Look. Tom I don’t want to-”

“It’s Jensen.” Jared stopped in the middle of his sentence.

“Oh. H-hi.”

“So. You uh…wanted to hang out?”

“Uhh yeah I-” Jared got distracted by his Skype ringing signaling he had a call. “Hold on one second.” He leaned down to the screen. “Hold on Chad.” Jared quickly walked to Alex’s room. “Hey Buddy. Uncle Chad wants you.” A smile came to Alex’s face and he ran to the living room and sat in his seat at the kid table and instantly began signing to Chad excitedly. “Uhh yeah sorry about that, Alex’s God father wanted him.”

“Stop it!” Jensen snapped.

“Uhh sorry?” 

“No not you Jared by brother. Ouch! Stop it Dean!”

“Uhh maybe you should call back when-”

“No it’s okay. He’s done. So umm what are you doing this weekend?”

Jared looked at his whiteboard calendar. “Umm Friday I have a meeting I can’t miss, Saturday I have friends coming over but I have nothing planned for Sunday. Is that okay?”

“Yeah sure Sunday is fine. What time?”

“Is 4 okay? Alex will be here so…” Jared let the rest of the sentence trail off.

“Yeah, no problem. I’m a second grade teacher so it’s okay…even though he what…2?”

“Yeah. He’ll be three in about 2 and a half, 3 months. July 23rd.”

“That’s cool. I think I should tell you this before you find out the wrong way. Today at the store…that wasn’t me.”

“What?” Jared said shocked.

“I have and identical twin brother. Dean. He’s a bit of a dick.” A low ‘Am not.’ could be heard on the other line. “He wasn’t trying to trick you or anything I just….had a bad break up and he didn’t want me to do anything stupid. I’ll understand if you’re mad and everything I just, you know, had to tell you.”

“You have a twin brother?” Jared asked shocked.

“Uh, yeah.”

Jared smiled even though Jensen couldn’t see it. “That’s so awesome. I have an older brother, Jeff, he’s a doctor and a bit overbearing but he always has my best at heart.” 

“Yeah Dean tries but it never works out quite like he planned.”

“Trust me I totally understand.” Jared said with a smile. Before they knew they had fallen into an easy conversation that lasted for a good two hours. Alex had long since ended his conversation with Chad and was sitting cuddled up with his father on the couch. Alex made his hand into a ‘C’ and ran it down repeatedly on Jared’s stomach, telling him he was hungry; Jared nodded. “Hey Jensen, can I call you later Alex is hungry.”

“Yeah sure no problem. I’ll uh, talk to you later then.”

“Yeah. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Jared turned to Alex. “I think Daddy made a new real friend.” Jared signed and said happily to his son.


	4. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: Image is from Google not sure who the creator if if you find out let me know and I will give proper credit, but it's most definitely safe to say I did not make that.  


* * *

Starting Anew (3/?) 

Word count: 3,068

z88;

z88;

Chapter 3

Tom held the phone to his ear for a moment before pulling it away and looking at the other occupant in the room.

“Well?” They asked impatiently.

“Genevieve, it’s like I told you. He’s not going to let you see his son.”

“My son.” She corrected quickly.

“Right.” He agreed just to humor her. “As your lawyer I strongly suggest that you stop trying to see Alex. You’re already in enough trouble as it is.”

“But I didn’t _do_ anything.” 

“Yes. But you didn’t stop it either. And that puts you in just as much trouble as him which is why you’re on trial as well. You knew what he was doing and told him you didn’t care when you walked in on it.”

“He was trying to get him to be quiet.”

“He was hurting your son.”

“Look.” She said sharply. “I am paying you to defend me., and to get me custody of my son. If the words coming out of your mouth have nothing to do with that then I suggest you don’t speak.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at his client. Extremely tempted to tell her to go fuck herself but decided against it.

He packed his suitcase and stood to leave. “I’ll call if anything comes up.” Tom sped home and slammed the front door shut. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the back of the couch. He loosened his tie and flopped onto the couch with a huff, forearms covering his eyes.

“I take it you had a rough day.” 

Tom’s fingers twitched, the thing giving away that he wasn’t expecting anyone to be home. “Yeah. I thought you had things to do for the daycare?”

“I did them. Wanna talk about it?” Mike asked while leaning over the back of the couch. Tom reached out a hand and tugged Mike over the couch. Mike landed with a soft grunt. 

“Want to? Yes. Can I? Not really.” Tom said while rubbing his thumb on his lovers cheek. “You shaved.” He said as an after thought. “And you’re hard.”

“It’s not as if I can’t go online and get the basics of what’s happing, I would just rather you tell me.” Mike rubbed his thumb along Tom’s chin. “So did you, and I know.”

Tom pushed his hips up against Mike‘s. “You said you don’t like kissing stubble.”

“I don’t, but you look sexy scruffy.” Mike said with a smirk, pressing back.

Tom arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Mike leaned down to steal what was meant to be a quick kiss. He let out a moan and curled his hand into Tom shirt when he bit his bottom lip. Tom sat them up so Mike now straddled him and he could grind down easier. He started to reach up to cradle Tom’s face, he pulled back when he felt his lovers stiffness.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000p7b6/)

“No.” He gasped. “Bedroom.”

“No.” Tom mumbled into his neck.

“Yes.” Mike pushed off his chest to put space between them.

Tom pulled him back down to his lips. “No”

“Not on the couch.” Mike huffed.

“Yes. Stop talking.”

“Make me-ah!” Mike gasped as tom pinched his ass. Tom’s hand snuck below the waistband of his lounge pants and ran fingers along his crack. He pushed back against the fingers wanting more. “Put them in.” 

“Not dry.”

“Just do it.” Tom hesitated before pushing a finger in only to be stopped by something hard and slowly vibrating. Mike smirked when a shock look crossed Tom’s face. “Surprise.” 

“Where’s the remote?”

Mike shimmed off of Tom’s lap with one last lingering light kiss before standing. He pulled off his shirt and smiled at the man on the couch. “Take off your shirt, leave on the tie.” Tom didn’t have to be told twice, he quickly tore off his shirt. Mike reached into his lounge pants pocket and produced a small black remote. He pushed a button and moaned deep in his throat. “Feels good.” he said more to himself than the other occupant. He teasingly pushed his pants down, turning so his ass was in Tom’s face. He let out a startled yelp when tom yanked him down into his lap facing away from him. He snatched the remote from his lovers shock fingers and turned it up. Mike clenched his eyes shut and let out a moan.

“Level 5 out of 10. Think you can last to 10.” Tom rubbed his lips along his lovers neck, a hand down and up his chest flicking and twisting his nipples. Mike shook his head no. “I think you should try.” Tom husked out. 

He turned it up to 7 and Mike arched his back painfully before Tom started to whisper words into his ear. Mikes body was thrumming with pleasure. His cock was twitching and dribbling happily between his legs. He pushed his ass back into his lovers crotch feeling the hardness and wanting it so badly inside. “I-I want you. I-inside.” 

“I want to watch you come with only the vibrator.” He thought for a moment. “And maybe my hand.” Tom grabbed the stiff member with a almost purplish head. “So hard.” He stroked. “All mine.” He rubbed his thumb in the fluid coating the head. 

Mike‘s breath hitched. “I’m gonna come.” Tom was quick to react and gripped the base of Mike’s dick almost to the point of painfulness to hold off his orgasm. Mike tried to pull off the offending hand but got a bite to the neck in reprimand. “Please.” He begged. “I just- _please._ ”

“Three more to go.”

“No Tom it’s to much. I’ve never gone past five and-oh _shit_!” Tom had cranked it up to nine. “Oh shit. Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” He bit hard into his bottom lip. He tossed his head back onto Tom’s shoulder and began to grind into his lover now only focused on coming. And _God_ did he have to come. “T-ah-mm” He gasped. “Pl-please.” He put one hand into his lovers hair and pulled. “It’s hurts. I need to come so bad.”

“Just hold it. I’m helping you. Just one more.” Tom turned it up to the final level. 

Mike wasn’t entirely sure what happened. One second the pleasure was so intense it actually hurt and then the next he was lying on the couch with Tom wiping him off with a wash cloth.

Tom had watched as his lover came apart. Mike came, despite his hand, with such force his whole body clenched then trembled. He had lout out a sound that Tom assumed was supposed to be his name. Mike’s come covered his chest and stomach in think white ropes and his chest heaved, desperate for air. Mike’s body went limp sans the tremors that occasionally wracked his body. He noticed he had passed out and lied him gently on the couch. He left and returned with a washcloth and began to clean his lover off.

Mike let out a soft grunt before he opened his eyes to see Tom cleaning him off.

“Welcome back.” tom said with a smile.

“Mmmm…I’m tired.” Mike mumbled.

“Go to sleep, I’ll take you upstairs. I have a phone call to make first.”

*****

It was Friday and Jensen was sitting at his desk when Danneel walked in. “What’s up?”

“Nothing trying to get my lesson plan done for the next two weeks. I’m still trying to figure out why we have to do this we hardly ever stick to them anyway.”

“You officially been a teacher for what? 5, 6 years? Have the things they have us do have nothing to do with teaching. You should know that.”

“Doesn’t mean I understand it.” Jensen said with a smile.

“Mr. Ackles!” Jensen looked up from his desk to see one of his students standing in front of him.

“Yes Tony?” 

“My Mom isn’t here yet.” 

“Okay you can stay in here and wait for if you want.”

“Thank you!” Tony said excitedly.

Silence enveloped the three as Jensen made his lesson plans for the next two weeks, Tony worked on his homework, and Danneel went through the things in Jensen’s room. The silence was interrupted by the sound of heels clacking in the hallway and an excited voice on the phone. “Look. I understand that she wants to see her son, but I also know that it’s a ploy to make her look like she regrets what happened. Stop trying to contact my client to allow her visitation. If he decides to allow him to see her I’ll contact you. No. Stop talking. I have to pick up my son.” There was silence then the heels started again, there was a rap at the door. “Hi. I’m here to pick up Tony.” A woman cam into the room in a V-cut black tee shirt with a white camisole underneath, tight dark blue jeans, and black wedges. The woman was pretty, hair pulled back and little or no make up on, Jensen couldn’t really tell. Tony quickly gathered his things together and ran to his mom hugging her. “Hey knuckle head I missed you!” She said with a smile.

“I get to stay with you for two weeks!” he said excitedly.

“I know.” She smiled up at Jensen. “Hi. I’m his mom Sophia.” 

“Jensen, or Mr. Ackles.”

“Nice to meet you. Not to be rude but we’re in a hurry so…”

“Oh no go ahead no problem.” Jensen gave Tony a wave goodbye and looked over to a smirking Danneel. “What?” 

“She’s cute.”

“Yeah she is.”

“You should get to know her.”

Jensen let out a snort. “How about no.”

“Why not?”

“Danneel, every time you set me up with someone it ends in disaster.”

“No it doesn’t.” She defended.

“Yes. It does.”

“What about Alexa?”

“Dated for two weeks and she wanted to get married. Extreme creep factor.”

“David?”

“Works with my brother.”

“Milo?”

“Great sex but not much else.”

“Stephanie?”

“Stereotypical blond.”

“Robert?”

Jensen got a far away look on is face wit ha smirk. “God Robert. He was amazing in bed. Treated my like a prince.”

“Exactly!” She said with a smile.

“Yeah….until he started spending my money like I was a prince.” Jensen chuckled. “Face it Danneel. Your relationship mojo doesn’t work on me. But I thank you for your effort.” Jensen packed up his things and headed out the room.

*****

It was early Saturday morning around 6 am to be exact and Jared woke up to Alex cuddled into him. He didn’t even remember him getting into the bed with him. He stretched then got out of the bed making sure not to wake him up. He headed to Alex’s room and pulled out an outfit for him to wear and lied them on the bed. He grabbed his Spiderman towel and took it into the bathroom. He started a bath with a little bit of bubbles and some toys. He went into his bedroom to find Alex there sucking his thumb clinging to his stuffed Big Bird toy looking back at him. 

“Hey Buddy. Wanna get dressed?” Alex reached an arm out to tell Jared he wanted to be picked up. Jared sat him in his lap and pulled off his clothes and quickly taking him to the bathroom. As soon as Alex saw the bathtub with water in it he began to throw a fit. He pushed at Jared’s arm in an attempt to get down. “It’s okay Alex it’s just a bath.” Jared placed Alex into the tub and Alex immediately began to try and climb out. “Bud you have to stay in. You haven’t had a real bath in 4 days.” Fat tears ran down Alex’s cheeks and his breath hitched each time he took a breath. He stood in the middle of the tub signing _Out please_ over and over. Jared’s heart broke at the sight of his son standing there crying and shivering despite the warmness of the water. “How about Daddy gets in with you?” Alex shook his head no and stuck his hands out for Jared to pick him up. “Buddy,” Jared knelt to be on a similar level as Alex, Alex wrapped his arms around his neck. “You have to take a bath.” Jared said softly. “Daddy’ll get in with you okay?” 

Jared took Alex out of the tub and placed him in an over sized towel. He filled the tub with more water and stripped down to his boxers. He turned the water off after a few moments and sat inside the tub. He reached his arms out for Alex who slowly walked over to Jared. He lifted him up and placed him on his lap and began to play with him in the water. Inside Jared was seething, Genevieve and her ass hole boyfriend were going to pay for what they did.

***

Jared had eventually got Alex bathed, dressed, and fed. He was packing a small _Diego_ book bag with extra Pull-ups, a kids water bottle, and small snacks when his cell phone rang. It was Sophia, his lawyer. “Whatever it is can you make it fast I promised Alex we’d go to the Zoo today, and spend time with his God Father.” Jared looked into the living room to make sure Alex was still on the couch watching Nick Jr.

“The final court date has been set.”

“When is it?”

“July 26th.”

“Why so far away?”

“Because your ex is trying her hardest to get custody of your son back.”

“Well she can’t have him. Why is she even trying so hard anyway! She has 3 or 4 charges against her!”

“She’s trying to pin it all on her boyfriend. Make her look like a victim as well.”

“Bullshit!” Jared snapped.

“I know. Look I wasn’t trying to upset you or anything okay? I just thought you should know the court date. We have two meetings next week, one is to try and stop her from taking this fully to court and the second is for if we can’t convince her.”

“Okay.”

“Have fun with Alex okay?”

“Yeah.” Jared let out a breath and to Alex. “Ready to go?”

***

Jared had convinced Chad to drive and meet them at the zoo. The Zoo trip turned into Chad acting like Alex was his kid and Jared and James following them with smiles on their faces. 

“He seams happier since the last time I saw him.” James commented off handedly.

“Yeah.”

“You definitely look more stressed.”

“I feel more stressed. Ever since this whole thing began the paparazzi have become brutal. They constantly stake out in the most ransom places. I had to threaten then to leave me and Alex alone when I take him to the daycare and when I’m bringing him home. They still do, but not nearly as much.”

“That’s good.” They watched as Chad signed and told Alex about the Giraffe. “Chad misses him, he’s sad he can’t see him as much since you moved.”

“I know. We just had to get to a place that was quieter.” Jared looked over and caught a flash out of the corner of his eye. “Seriously. I can’t even take Alex to the Zoo?” Jared whistled at Chad, when he looked he signed _paparazzi, let’s go_. Chad nodded and they headed towards the exit. Chad buckled Alex into his booster seat and ran his finger down the middle of Alex’s face.

“See you later kiddo.” Chad shut the door and turned to Jared. “Call me when you get home.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “Yes, Mother.” 

“And tell Jensen hi for me and good luck on your date!” Chad said while getting into his own car. 

“It’s not a date!” Jared yelled back. He got into the drivers seat and turned to face Alex. “It’s not a date.” He said to him before turning around.

******

It was 3:30 on Sunday and Jared was losing his mind, today was not a good day. He was woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of gagging coming through the baby monitor Jared kept for Alex. Turns out Alex had eaten something bad at the zoo and all decided to come back up at 2 in the morning. After he cleaned up the mess he put Alex in his bed with him to sleep the rest of the night, only to be woken up by a rank smell. Turns out what ever made Alex throw up, gave him a bout of diarrhea. Jared cleaned him up and cleaned up the bed. To lazy to put sheets on it he took Alex and spelt on the couch. 

Alex woke up at 8 in the morning perfectly fine and ready for the day, but apparently Jared wasn’t ready for Alex. Alex refused to eat anything Jared sat in front of him. He kept signing _cake_ expecting Jared to get him a mini cake he kept for snacks. Jared told him he couldn’t eat the cake so Alex pushed the plate onto the floor. Jared made his favorite instead, chocolate, chocolate chip pancakes. Alex still refused to eat until Jared offered to feed it to him.

Then when Jared tried to get him out of his Pj’s and into real clothes Alex kept taking them off. It to 45 minutes to finally get him dressed and to stay that way. At 3:00 he tried to put Alex down for a nap but Alex refused to sleep without Big Bird. It took half an hour to find him and another 20 before Alex was finally asleep. 

Jensen had texted him at 3:15 asking for his address again and say he would be there soon. Jared had to rush through his shower and was standing in the kitchen in a towel still dripping trying to prep a snack for Alex to eat when he woke up when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock and saw it was five after four. He opened the door and smiled nervously at a wide-eyed Jensen.

“Hi.” He said breathlessly.

Jensen blushed. “H-hi to you too. I suppose I should tell you this before someone else does. Your towel fell.”

Jared turned scarlet and slammed the door shut. He could hear Jensen laughing hysterically on the other side. Today was definitely _not_ a good day.


	5. Chapter 4

 

Chapter 4

 

Alex held Big Bird tightly to his chest and slept quietly in his bed. He let out a soft whimper and rolled over. He was dreaming.

_He was sitting on the floor playing with a loud toy while his moms friend slept on the couch. He was supposed to be watching him but he kept falling asleep. Alex pushed a button on the toy and let out a high pitched laugh when the toy came to life. He was so entranced by the toy he never saw the man rise from the couch. The high pitch laughter transformed into a scream of pain then tears as pain blossomed on his back. The man yelled something at him he really couldn't head or understand over his own crying. The man yanked him up and covered his mouth and made angry shushing sounds._

_When the tears didn't stop the man took Alex into the bathroom. Alex cried hoping that his mom would come. Why wasn't she coming. She always came when he cried. The man took off his clothes and put him in the bathtub. The man turned on the water. It was so cold. Alex screamed louder and tried to climb out of the tub. The man slapped him on the arm and yelled more angry words. The man looked around and grabbed a cup that was always in the bathroom. He scooped a cup full of water and held it over Alex's head._

 

Alex’s body jerked in his sleep from fear and the rolled over again when his dream changed.

_Alex held his mother’s purse in one hand and rifled through her make-up with the other. He had make-up on his fingers, face, and the floor. He flinched and looked up at the sharp sound of his name from his mother’s lips. He dropped the tube of lipstick that was in his hand and walked over to his mom to hug her. He let out a grunt when he fell to his butt when she shoved past him to look at the mess he had made._

_He could tell she was angry by the way she was yelling and her arms were flailing about. He didn’t even have time to be scared when she grabbed him by the arm and spanked him. He screamed when her hand made contact. She never hit him that hard. He cried and said no over and over. He knew she was telling him to stop crying but he couldn’t, it hurt too much. He looked up when the bad man came into the room. He tried to hide behind his mom but the man picked him up and carried him out of the room._

_The man took him to his room and sat him on the floor. He shut the blinds then turned off the light. The man said words to Alex before he slammed the door shut, leaving him alone in the dark._

****

 

“So how was your date?” Chad asked while placing a plate of chicken fingers in front of Alex.

 

“It wasn’t a date.” Jared said with a roll of his eyes.

 

“Could’ve fooled me. I mean everyone answers the door without clothes on.” Chad said with a smile.

 

“It was an accident the towel fell.”

 

Chad rolled his eyes. “And I fell on James’ dick.”

 

“Watch your mouth.”

 

“He’s not even paying us any attention.” Chad said dismissively. Jared looked over to Alex who was so absorbed in his plate of chicken fingers, fries, and grapes, he may as well had been the only one in the kitchen.

 

“Still. And why are you so obsessed with turning this thing into a date? I wasn’t one.”

 

“Jared.” Chad said seriously. “As your bestfriend it is my job to make sure you get laid on a regular basis.  I know for a fact that you haven’t gotten any since this whole mess started.”

 

“And how do you know that?”

 

Chad gave him an _Are you seriously asking that_ look. “Because it would be in every magazine if you had. This is truly coming from a deep place when I say this. I say you jump ship and swim to the other boat and set sail to the land of dicks.”

 

“Chad!”

 

“What?! He’s not even listening!”

 

“Watch your effing mouth, and no.”

 

“No?”

 

“No.”

 

“Aww come on Jare it’s so much funner on this side.”

 

“First off. Funner. Not a real word. Second. I like Jensen, but not that much.” Jared rose from the table and placed a quick kiss on Alex’s head.

 

“But Jared come on it’s perfect. He’s gay right?”

 

“Bisexual.” 

 

“And you’re pansexual.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “According to you.” 

 

“Date him.” 

 

“No.” Jared said while pulling his shoes back on. 

 

“Jared.”

 

“What?”

 

“Date him.”

 

“No.”

 

“Jared.” Chad said seriously.

 

“What!” Jared snapped.

 

“Please?”

 

Jared let out a groan. Chad never said please. Like _never_ never. He only heard Chad say please once that he can recall, and it wasn’t even directed at him. He and James had got into a huge argument and James had kicked him out. Chad came over to his house a total wreck. He had called James over and as soon as he walked through the front door Chad was begging to be taken back and saying he was sorry. Asking James to please forgive him. “Why?” Jared asked.

 

“I want to see you happy. Besides he already knows you’re rich and famous. You made him laugh after all.”

 

Jared let out a chuckle. “Don’t remind me.”

 

_Jensen had continually cracked jokes about Jared’s grand greeting as they talked and got to know each other. Jared conned Jensen into a few rounds of Tekken 6, which he lost. Just as they finished up their last game Alex walked out and curled up on the couch between Jared and Jensen and watched as they switched to a racing game. Jared got Alex a snack and he ate and continued to watch. Jensen talked about his parents and siblings. About how he swore he would never become a teacher because of the hell he caused in school, but ended up being one anyway. Jared told him about how he majored in physical therapy but he dropped out with only one semester left and never finished. He told Jensen about how he didn’t sleep the first 4 nights Alex was brought home. Not because Alex didn’t sleep, but because he would go to sleep and miss something. Jensen told Jared about how when he finally told his parents that he was bisexual that they let out a breath of relief. They thought he was gay like his brother. They smiled and told him that they were relieved that they didn’t have to rely on Mackenzie for grandkids because they would never have any because she was so mean to people. They talked and laughed until Jensen’s stomach rumbled signaling he was hungry. Jared had made them dinner and they were currently in front of the TV watching Yo Gabba Gabba. Well Alex was watching they were cracking jokes about the show._

_Alex held his Sippy Cup in one hand and his other held a cookie that he ignored as soon as the show started. “God. Who’s brilliant idea was it to make a channel that showed nothing but children shows 24/7, with no commercials. I feel my IQ dropping.” Jensen said with a laugh._

_“Tell me about it. I’ll be on set some days and find myself randomly saying shapes and colors ‘cause I’m bored.” Jared said with a smile._

_“On set?”_ _Jensen asked confused._

_“Oh yeah I’m and actor.”_

_Jensen gave Jared a blank look for a few moments before he burst out laughing. Jared gave him a confused look which only made Jensen laugh even harder. “Oh my god. That has got to be the worse line anyone has ever used to impress me.”_

_Jared only stared at him in disbelief. “I’m serious.”_

_Jensen arched an eyebrow and smiled. He smile slowly faded when he realized Jared was serious. “You’re serious.”_

_“Why would I lie about that?”_

_Jensen couldn’t help but to burst out into a fit of giggles again. “I don’t know.” He looked down at Alex who was snuggled into Jared’s side. “Is that why he’s so clingy? He doesn’t see you much?”_

_Jared hesitated. “Y-yeah. He…I just recently got full custody of him. I used to only see him every other weekend and holidays because of my work.”_

_Jensen’s eyes widened. “Oh my god you’re Jared!!”_

_Jared gave him an scrutinizing look. “You have no idea who I am do you.”_

_Jensen gave a wide smile. “Absolutely none whatsoever.”_

_Jared couldn’t help burst out laughing._

Chad let out a little chuckle. “Go memorize your script so I can have Alex for the weekend.” Just as Jared opened the door Chad spoke up. “Ask him out.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said closing the door behind him.

 

“Thank you!” Chad yelled to the closing door.

 

****

 

“Mmmnnhh-J-James.”  Chad moaned. He clenched his hands in the sheets in anticipation as James dipped his tongue into his navel. He clamped one hand over his mouth to muffle the deep groan that escaped when James nipped at his inner thigh near his groin. “J-James we can’t.” he gasped out. “A-Alex he’s-ah!” Chad’s legs reflexively flinched shut when James nipped harder. “James!” He whined.

 

James kissed the teeth marks he left and looked up at his lover. “Alex is sleep, he’s dead to the world until 8 in the morning.” 

 

Chad glanced over at the nanny cam the rested on their beside table and sure enough Alex was sleep, ring and middle finger being sucked gently while Big Bird was held securely in his arm. “Fuck!” The word escaped Chad with a sharp cry when James encased his cock on his mouth. Chad reached one hand down and grasped and tugged gently on short brown strands. His hips moved in slow circles, in sync with James’ sucking motions. “Mnngh. So good.” His fingers twitched and clenched in James’ hair when James ran his tongue over the sensitive head, and a slicked finger pushed past his tight ring of muscle. “Shit James.” Chad’s back arched and he let out a guttural moan. 

 

James moaned around his lovers cock. If his mouth wasn’t so full he would smile at Chad’s responses. He laid his free arm across Chads hip to hold him in place. “James don’t.” James inwardly smiled. He relaxed his throat fully and placed a second finger at Chad’s entrance. “No no no James! Don’t!” James lowered his head. “Please!” He pushed in his second finger and crooked it to push against Chad’s prostate at the same exact time he swallowed around his lover. “Fuck!” Chad’s arms flailed around trying to grab something to hold onto so he could pull away from the overwhelming spike of pleasure, while his hips moved to get closer. James swallowed a second time before slowly pulling off. A few strings of saliva and precome left him connected to Chad before he licked his swollen lips; severing the connection. 

 

“I hate when you do that.” Chad let out in a huff. Face flushed, eyes hardly open.

 

“You and I both know you love it.” James rasped. 

 

“Shut up and fuck me.”

 

“For a bottom you’re bossy.”

 

“James.” Chad exhaled. “I love you. Don’ t make me kill you.” Chad let out a hiss as a third finger was added. Bordering on pain. No matter how often they did this the third finger always hurt. Not excruciatingly so, but enough for it to pull a sound that told he was in pain. James kissed up his thigh, stomach, chest, and neck to finally stop at his lips and instantly swoop his tongue inside for a taste. Chad brought a hand to cup his lovers face and deepen the kiss. James tasted like the S’more’s he had made for him and Alex to share (even though Jared hated that they loaded him up on sugar before bed), while Chad tasted like the Oreo’s he opted for instead. Although, underneath the sweetness, there lied a taste that was undoubtedly their own natural flavor. James removed his fingers and pulled back from the kiss. He opened the lube and squeezed a generous amount onto his palm and he coated himself, pulling hiss of pleasure from his own lips as he stroked. He positioned his cock at Chad’s winking entrance and slowly pushed. He was about a quarter of the way when Chad’s hand reached out and squeezed his thigh, he didn’t stop, knowing it was Chad bracing for the burn that always accompanied his entrance. Once fully sheathed  he stopped and leaned over to pepper Chad’s face in comforting kisses. “God.” He gasped out. “Why do you have to be so fucking big.”

 

“Are you complaining?” James chuckled out.

 

“No, but one day your giant dick is gonna rip me into fucking two.”

 

James smiled against Chad’s neck before kissing it. “Can I move?” Chad nodded. James pulled out slowly until he was half way before pushing back in at the same pace.  James made a few more thrust before chad made a sound of frustration. He placed both hands on James’ chest and in a burst of unexpected energy and agility he had James on his back and he sat straddling him, cock still buried deep inside. James only arched an eyebrow only slightly surprised by the change of events. Chad smiled down at him, he placed a hand on each of his pecs for balance and began to ride his dick. James’ hands eventually found a way to his hips to help guide his motions. 

 

Moans, gasps, and skin against skin were the only sounds that filled the room. Chads nails dug into the flush beneath his hands and his legs began to tremble. His aching dick slapped against his own stomach and James’s abs as he rode with abandon. “Fuck James.” Chad let out a groan before he braced his forearms on either side of James’s head and let James fuck into him rapidly. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck Jamie!”  He buried his face in the crook of his lover’s neck. “Baby please.” Chad begged. “Pleasepleasepleaseplease.” Chad rocked back into the thrusts. “I need to come so fucking bad. Make me come.” Chad whispered hotly into his lovers ear. James pulled out of chad, ignore the whimper of protest, and moved chad so that he was on all fours. 

 

James swiftly reentered his lover and fucked him viciously. Chad’s arms quickly gave out and he moaned continuously into the sheets. “Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shitshitshit. Jamie…James I’m gonna come. I’m gonna fucking come.” James pulled Chad up so he was sitting in lap, facing away and fucked him with short hard thrusts. One of Chads hands reached behind him to grab onto James’ hair and the other lied on top of the hand clamped tightly to his waist. “Just like that. Fuck me just like that.” Chad let out a moan and clenched his eyes shut. “Shit, fuck, fucking shit. I’m coming. Oh fuck I’m coming!” Chad’s fingers grabbed on tightly to their captives, his eyes clenched shut, and his toes curled. His body trembled as thick ropes of white coated his stomach and sheets. Although he was hardly coherent he knew James hadn’t come.  “Come on James. Fuck me. Come in my ass. You know you want to. Fuck me and come inside.” He said hotly. “Come on baby I want ot so much. So fucking much.” James took in a sharp breath and came with a grunt and a curse. 

 

Chad fell to the bed with a contented smile on his face. He pulled a face at the feel of James pulling out and the squelching sound that was made when he pulled out.  “Why didn’t you wear a condom.” Chad whined.  

 

“So I could do this.” James lifted Chads hips and pulled his cheeks apart. He looked in fascination at the abused puffy pucker with come dribbling out. He licked his lips in anticipation before he deled in and licked at his prized. Chad let out a gasp of surprise and moaned. James secured his lips around the hole and sucked out his own essence. He pulled the cheeks further apart and delved his tongue inside. Chad’s cock twitched in interested before he let out a whimper and reached behind him blindly and pulled roughly at James’ hair.

 

“Enough.” He gasped.

 

“I wasn’t done.” James said in mild agitation.

 

“Well I am. I can’t take anymore.” Chad said with a smile as he snuggled into the sheets. James only laughed before he cuddled into his little spoon to dose off. James woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of the door creaking open. He cracked his eyes open to see Alex standing silently in the doorway. James scooted closer to the edge and lifted the blankets up, letting Alex know he could get in. Alex ran to the bed and James lifted him up and slid him over to the middle. James was lucky he had decided to change the bedding, clean up, and pull on some sleep pants and convinced Chad to do the same. Alex snuggled into James’ chest as Chad woke up and moved closer to them. He lifted his hand up and ran his fingers through Alex’s hair. “Your dad is going to kill me about having you sleep with us when you have your own room.” Chad whispered. Alex only snuggled into his surrounding warmth and let darkness surround him.

 

****

 

Jared was reading his lines as he ran on the elliptical, and Alex was crawling around on the floor with his train set when his blue tooth beeped in his ear signaling a call, he pushed the button to accept the call. “Whoever you are make it quick.” 

 

“It’s Sophia.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You’re supposed to be meeting me.”

 

“No I’m not. I’m supposed to meet you till next week.”

 

“Well there’s been a change of plans. I need you to meet me now.”

 

“Look I can’t I have Alex.”

 

“Bring him.”

 

“Sophia I can’t I have plans.”

 

“Cancel them. Meet me. Bring Alex. Now.” 

 

The line went dead and Jared turned off the machine with a groan. Mumbling about pushy lawyers and demanding women.

****

 

It had been two weeks since Jensen had first hung out with Jared.  Since then they had called texted on a regular basis, and hung out a few more times. It made Jensen feel as if he were a teenager in high school again. He was on his way to a Café to meet Danneel when he passed a magazine rack. He bought an US magazine for Danneel. He was half a block from the Café when he decided to look at what he bought. His steps faltered and his eyes widened as he read the title. _Jared Padalecki Gay?_ There was a picture of Jared on the cover but it was obvious it wasn’t an in studio picture. It was a picture of him and Jensen walking down the street laughing. He yanked the magazine open to the little blurb that was found in the table of contents.

 

“ _Actor Jared Padalecki has been spotted recently with and unknown male on outings with his son. It appears that the unknown male may be a potential love interest. The first appearance of the unknown male was roughly two weeks ago. Witnesses have reported Jared opening the door in the buff to greet his guest. A few days later Jared and the man are spotted walking down the street with the Little Padalecki holding both their hands and smiling as they walk down the street. It seems despite the fact that Jared is due in court in a few months for a custody and abuse case he can find happiness.”_

 

Jensen read the passage in total awe he flipped to the page where the full article was held.  There was a picture of Jared opening the door the first time they hung out, thankfully there was a shrub in the way to cover the important bits but the huge smile on Jensen’s face could be taken the wrong way if you didn’t know the context of the photo. There was a picture of when they took Alex for a walk just to get out of the house because Jared had to walk the dogs. Jensen had Sadie, Jared had Harley, and Alex held one of each of their hands and walked between them down the street. Alex was only holding both of their hands because he refused to walk otherwise. And there was one picture when Jared and he had lied down on an old blanket at the park and were stargazing and drinking a few bears. Alex was spending the weekend with his God father.

 

“We aren’t dating!” He snapped. He shut the magazine and walked briskly and angrily to the café. He whipped out his phone and angrily dialed Jared’s number. “Call me.” He said sharply for his voicemail. He looked at the magazine he held angrily in his hand before tossing it away. “We aren’t dating!” He yelled angrily.

****

A/N: Okay so here’s chapter 4. I hope you liked it. And a continuation of the above author note, if you see something that’s obviously wrong **_PLEASE_** let me know.

 


	6. Chapter 5

 

Chapter 5

Jared lifted Alex out of his booster seat and placed him on his hip while he grabbed his backpack/diaper bag. Alex rested his head on Jared’s shoulder and placed his ring and middle finger in his mouth and absentmindedly sucked them for comfort. Jared arched and eyebrow at his son as he shut the door. “You know you’re getting a bit big for that right?” Alex only gave Jared a passive look, who in turn, chuckled. He walked up and entered the office building and headed straight for the elevators. He leant over and showed Alex which button to press. Once on the correct floor he headed straight towards Sophia’s office. He knocked twice and waited for her to tell him to come in.

Sophia motioned for him to take a seat and he did and waited for her to finish her phone call. He only waited a few seconds before she hung up and gave him her full attention. “Jared. Why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?”

Jared gave her a confused look. “Because I don’t have one?” It came out more of a question than a statement.

“Jared,” Sophia sighed. “I would just like straight forward answers. I’m not upset I just need to know if this thing is serious and can be used to our advantage, or if this is just a fling that can turn around and bite us in the ass.”

“Wait, I don’t even know what you’re talking about. I’m not dating anyone.”

Sophia let out a sigh before handing over a magazine. Jared read the front and quickly flipped to the article. _“Close friends say that this is nothing serious just a way of coping with the stress of the separation and impending court date. Jared Padalecki never has been and never will be gay. Another source says that they were together at a local Toys R Us looking for toys for the youngest Padalecki.”_ Jared looked up from the article. “I swear on everything that I didn’t know about this. I’ve only hung out with Jensen a few times, and only a few times has he been with both Alex and I. I did meet him at the _Toys R Us_ though, Alex had walked away from me and he found him. But I swear we aren’t dating.” Sophia arched and eyebrow as Jared continued his nervous rant. “I mean Chad wants us to. I mean according to him we already are. I mean I like Jensen and everything I just don’t know if I should date him with everything going on. I mean I was going to talk to him about it and see if-and I’m rambling aren’t I?” Sophia nodded. “Sorry.”

“Jared I’m not upset. I mean this whole thing could me to our advantage. I mean you pretty much have the custody thing in the bag but this can be used to ensure that you can provide Alex with a stable environment.” She shifted through some papers. “From what I gathered that was going to be a good part of their argument; that you couldn’t provide a stable place for him to grow up.”  
“But it isn’t much of a case. A lot of actors and actresses are single parents.”  
“Yes but they hire nanny’s, which is something you refuse to do.” Jared nodded in agreement. “But.” She started. “If you two don’t work out this whole thing will come back and bite us in the ass.”  
***  
Jensen was on his way to Jared’s house. He had called about 15 minutes ago and asked him to come over. Jensen knocked and didn’t wait long for the door to open. He was greeted with a disheveled Jared and a crying Alex. He was kind of surprised that Alex was mumbling words out. He couldn’t really make them out through the tears but he understood he was upset. Jared motioned for Jensen to come in, Jared tried to sit Alex on the kitchen counter but he only cried louder.

“Alex please, I have to put you down so I can make sure you’re okay.” Jared and Jensen both clearly heard the cried out no. Jared didn’t know if he should be happy that Alex spoke or if he should be upset he said no. “Buddy, please.” He asked pacing through the kitchen. He tried to sit him down again but Alex kept his arm firmly around Jared’s neck.

“Noooooo.” Alex sobbed out.

Jared rubbed Alex’s back and tried to comfort him. Jensen looked at the pair, Alex’s face was red and covered in tears and snot. His lip looked swollen and he was inconsolable. Jared looked like he was close to tears himself. He was trying to get Alex to stop crying but Jensen could tell by the tone of his voice he didn’t know what to do. “What happened?” Jensen asked.

“I was in the bathroom and I left Alex in the family room with his toys then next thing I know I hear a bunch of thuds and Alex starts screaming. He fell down the stairs. I think he thought I was upstairs and tried to come find me but he fell. He fell down the stairs.” Jared took a deep breath. “He won’t let me see if he’s okay.”

Jensen could tell that Jared was about to panic. “Hey, hey it’s okay.” Jensen moved to stand behind Jared so Alex could see him. “Alex. Daddy’s gotta see if you’re okay.” Alex shook his head no. “I know it hurts but Daddy has to see. Want me to hold you in my lap so he can check?” Alex waited all of 2 seconds before he was reaching for Jensen. Jensen hopped up onto the counter and gently took Alex from Jared. Alex’s tears had slightly subsided, they were still rolling down his cheeks but the only sounds he now made were hitches in his breath. “How does he look?”

Jared was looking Alex over. “He has a swollen bottom lip, a bit of rug burn on his cheek,” Jared was going to give him the okay when he noticed Alex’s left arm was swollen and bruised. Jared touched it and was going to move it when Alex let out a wail and flinched away from his touch and tried to move inside Jensen. “I think he broke his arm.” Jared eye’s widened. “Oh my god he broke his arm.” Jensen could see the panic quickly cross Jared’s features and tears spring in his eyes.

“Jared, Jared.” Jensen warned. “Don’t cry, you’re only going to make Alex cry. He we have to get him to the hospital so he can see a doctor.” Jared didn’t move he only stared at Alex’s arm. “Jared!” Jared came back to himself.

“Oh, Right.”  
*****  
Turns out, Alex did break his right arm, and sprained his left wrist; Alex obviously tried to stop his fall. The doctor had given Alex medication to put him to sleep so he could set the bone. Now Alex slept peacefully in the backseat, right arm in a green cast, left wrist in an ace bandage, and cheek with a huge blue Band-Aid, while Jared and Jensen waited patiently at the drive through pharmacy of _Rite Aid_ for Alex’s prescription to be filled. Jared sat in the passenger seat looking distantly out the window.

“You okay?” Jensen asked quietly. Jared nodded. “You sure?” Jared shook his head no. “He’s okay. Why are you so upset?” Jared shook his head unable to answer. “Jare?”

“I-I promised Alex that I would never let him get hurt.”

“Well that was a silly promise. He’s a kid; he’s guaranteed to get hurt.” Jensen said with a half-smile.

 

“No you don’t understand!” Jared snapped before calming himself. “Alex…Alex had a rough 2 years.”

“He’s only 2.”

“I know.” Jared said in a low voice. “My ex, she had a boyfriend, he was abusive…to Alex. From what I gather he never laid a hand on her but he…Alex was like his toy. At first I didn’t know. I only had him every other weekend. I guess I should’ve known something was wrong with the way he would throw fits when his mom would come to pick him up. He never was upset set when she dropped him off though, he almost welcomed it. When he stopped talking I just thought he didn’t really like me anymore, but then his God father told me Alex didn’t talk to him anymore either.” Jared put his head on the head rest and closed eyes. “Then Chad called me in hysterics. I had no idea what he was saying. He was yelling and screaming and I’m pretty sure he was crying. He asked me what the hell I was doing to Alex; he called me a sick fuck and threatened to take Alex from me. I finally got him to tell me what he was talking about. He found bruises all over Alex’s back and legs in the shape of hands. He said he was changing his diaper and his butt was just a giant bruise.” Tears sprung into Jared’s eyes.

Jensen unhooked his seatbelt and leaned over to give Jared a comforting hug. “Hey…shhh it’s okay.” He held Jared and slowly calmed him down.

They sat in silence in an embrace until a throat cleared and Jensen turned to see the pharmacist. “Yes?”

“Sorry. The doctor forgot to call ahead so we could fill the prescription. It’ll be about a half an hour until it’s ready.”

“That’s fine.” Jensen said with a smile. The pharmacist smiled and walked away. Jensen looked back at Jared and gave him a small smile.

“You okay?”

Jared nodded and they fell into silence. “Why were you so mad?”

“When?” Jensen asked.

“When you left that voicemail.”

“Oh. Umm…there was a story about us…in a magazine.”

“I know. I read it.”

“It said we were dating.”

“So why were you mad?”

“It said we’re dating, and we aren’t.”

“You’re upset we aren’t dating?” Jared said with a smirk.

“I never said that.” Jensen said with a blush.

“Yes you did.”

“No I didn’t.”

“I asked why you were upset, and you said, and I quote ‘it said we’re dating, and we aren’t’. So obviously you want to date me.” Jared said dimples showing. Ignoring the fact that he was extremely nervous about this whole situation, and hesitant to start a relationship.

“Th-that’s not what I meant.” Jensen stuttered, blush staining his cheeks when Jared unbuckled and moved closer to him.

“Yes it is.”

“No it isn’t.” Jensen squeaked out.

“I think it is.” Jared said in a whisper before pressing his lips against Jensen’s. Jensen gasped into the kiss and froze. Jared’s lips were slightly chapped, but they were warm. Jared was about to pull back and apologize when Jensen hesitantly moved his lips against his. Jared sucked a plump upper lip into his mouth and slid his eyes closed. Jensen let out a whimper and cupped Jared’s cheek. The kiss was gentle and exploratory. Jared gave Jensen a few more pecks before pulling back. Jensen let out a shaky breath and blinked before pulling back. “You okay?” Jared whispered. Jensen quickly nodded before swooping back in.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000q99d/)  
They sat outside Jared’s house trying to soak up the last few moments they had together. “You know,” Jensen said quietly. “Despite the past few hours two good things have happened.”

“What?” Jared asked curiously.

“Well first, we kissed, which I am extremely happy about, and second but certainly not least, Alex spoke.” Jensen gave Jared a smile.

Jared sat a few moments confused until it finally clicked in his brain. “Oh my god he did!” He turned in his seat to see Alex looking at him groggily. “You spoke!!” Jared fumbled with his seatbelt and the door before climbing out and getting Alex out of his seat and holding him and spinning excitedly. “You spoke! I’m so proud of you!” Jared kissed all over Alex who whined in agitation but it didn’t bother Jared. Jared spun around a few more time before turning to Jensen, who was only a few steps away leaning against the car. “Dude he talked!”

“I know I was there.”

“He said no!” Jared said with a huge smile.

Jensen playfully rolled his eyes. “You are the only parent in the world who gets excited that their kid told them no.”

“I know it just…it’s amazing.” Jared couldn’t help the ear splitting grin that was plastered to his face.

“If you smile any harder you’re gonna get stuck that way.” Jensen teased.

“Shut up.” Jared said softly before leaning in and stealing a kiss. The kiss was only a few second then Jared heard the sound of a camera snapping pictures. They quickly pulled apart to see a few paparazzi snapping pictures of the intimate moment. Anger quickly crossed Jared’s features and he was about to tell them to fuck off. Jensen stopped him.

“Hey it’s okay. I need to go anyway.” Jared nodded. “I have friends coming into town on Friday they want me to be at their show on Saturday, if you don’t have plans you should come with me.” Jared opened his mouth to agree but Jensen stopped him again. “Don’t say yes yet. Just let me know before 6 on Saturday night okay?” Jared nodded. “Bye.” Jensen slid from against Jared’s truck and walked to his car parked on the other side. He really wanted to kiss Jared bye but didn’t want anything else to be caught on camera.  
****  
Jared wasn’t able to make it to the show that Saturday. Neither was he able to get together for anything. He had filmed a pilot for a show a few months back and they just got word it was picked up. He has spent the last 3 weeks filming and trying to take care of Alex alone minus the onset daycare and the few times he took him to his regular daycare center. His routine had been set. Wake up at 5am, shower, dress, and make breakfast. Wake up Alex at 6am, eat (his own food) and feed him, get him dressed. 6:45am call to see if Alex can come to set that day, depending on the answer pack his backpack with snacks, extra pull-up, extra clothes, his cup, a frozen bottle of water and a few flavor drink packets. Load him up in the car and drive to set or drop him off at daycare. Filming from 8am until 8pm (picking up Alex at 5 and bringing him to onset daycare anyway), with a few breaks in between. Load Alex into the car and giving him a snack to hold him over until they get home. Cooking a quick dinner and eating. Giving Alex a wipe down or, with a meltdown, giving Alex a full bath. Alex in bed by 9, he cleans up any messes made, study the lines and scenes that were set to be filmed the next day, then be in bed anywhere between 11pm and 1am, to turn around and do it all over again. And in between all that busyness he had been texting and, if time allowed, calling Jensen. Jensen tried to help he even offered to stay at his house and watch Alex there since he was on spring break for work for two weeks bet Jared didn’t want to bug him

To say he was exhausted was an understatement. He held that routine for three weeks in a row and they finally let them have seven days off. Seven days of doing whatever the hell it is he wanted to do, and what he wanted to do was sleep. He called Chad and begged him to take Alex for the first 3 days just so he could sleep in and Chad had picked him up a few hours ago. Jensen had left him a message to let him know he was coming over. Jared told him he wouldn’t be the best company but Jensen insisted on coming over anyway. Jared must’ve fallen asleep because next thing he knew Jensen was gently shaking him awake. He looked up at a smiling Jensen before looking around he found the clock but his eyes were still fuzzy from sleep. “Time’s it?”

“10:30. Did you eat?”

“Yeah.” Jared nodded still half sleep.

“When?”

“6:30.”

“When did Alex get picked up?”

“9?” Jared wasn’t too sure.

“Hungry?” Jared closed his eyes and nodded his answer to Jensen. “Come on. Get up.” Jensen helped Jared up from the couch and led the sleepy man into the kitchen. “I made pork roast, mashed potatoes, corn, and broccoli.” Jensen pulled out the containers and fixed Jared a plate. “I bought a pie, I can cook, but I can’t bake for shit.” Jared chuckled and tucked into his food. Jensen watched as Jared greedily ate his fill. He stood and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat it in front of Jared. Jared sipped from the bottle and quickly polished off his plate of food and the pie the Jensen sat in front of him. “Go take a shower and I’ll give you a massage.” Jared looked up and gave Jensen a grateful smile before slipping away to do as told.

Jensen cleaned up the mess the made in the kitchen and resealed the food and placed the containers in Jared’s fridge. He went into the living room and grabbed his overnight bag. He pulled out a pair of sleep pants and changed clothes. He pulled out a bottle of massage oil then headed upstairs. He only had to guess walk a few steps to see into Jared’s room. Jared was combing out his wet hair and turned to see Jensen standing nervously in the doorway. Jared smiled before finishing his task and lying on the bed. Jensen hesitated before moving towards the bed, it was a huge bed. He said as much.

Jared chuckled. “I’m a tall person. I was excited when I found this bed.”

“What is it?”

“An Eastern King.”

“It’s huge is what it is.” Jensen said in aw before climbing onto the bed. He tried to get into a comfortable position but nothing was working. “Is it okay if I sit on your butt?”

Jared laughed. “Sure.”

Jensen moved to straddle Jared. He sat gently on Jared before opening the bottle and pour oil onto his hand. He rubbed them together before starting on Jared’s shoulders. Jared let out a moan of satisfaction as his tired and tense muscles were forced to relax. His hot showers helped enough to get him to sleep but this was a whole different level of relax. He let out a grunt of slight pain when Jensen moved to his upper back. “Sorry.

“”S okay.” He mumbled, to relax to even care about the slight pain. He felt Jensen reach the middle of his back but not much after that. Jensen messaged Jared’s bad shoulders and arms. He knew Jared was sleep before he even finished his back but he decided to finish knowing it would be worth it in the morning. When he had finally finished he placed a gentle kiss on the back of the sleeping man’s neck before slowly sliding off. He just got off the bed when he heard a hardly audible thank you. He turned and smiled at Jared and gave a low you’re welcome before leaving. He found the bathroom and washed his hands before looking for the guest bedroom. He found it and quickly crawled into bed. He dug out his cellphone and set an alarm to wake up at 9 so he could get things for breakfast and cook. He turned the volume up and stuck his phone under the pillow before falling asleep himself.

Jensen woke up in the middle of the night to what sounded like whimpers. He blindly reached for his phone and read the time 3:34 am. He grabbed his phone to use as a light and headed to where the sound came from. Jared was asleep but letting out a noise of protest every few moments. Jensen quietly walked into the room and crawled into Jared’s bed He tried to shake him awake but he was dead to the world. He let out a sigh before deciding to do what his mom did for him when he had a nightmare. He laid in the bed and pulled the blankets up over himself. He gently maneuvered Jared so that his head lied on his chest over his heart. He ran his fingers through Jared’s hair and whispered calming words. He had only meant to calm him down, but with Jared wrapped around him Jensen didn’t stand a chance and was soon fast asleep.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/aleshia10/pic/0000r6kd/)  
*&*&*&*  
A/N: Okay so chapter five is done. And I have some….kind of bad news. I got a job!!! Which is a totally good thing for me but it’s a bad thing for you. It’s a live in Nanny job, I’m there 4-5 days in a row then I’m home for 3 days. Which means I’ll have even less time to write than I already do now. I start on the 10th so I’m going to try and have at least one or two more chapters before I go. I’m sorry and I hope you like this chapter and there will definitely be a Jared/Jensen smut scene soon.  



End file.
